Known container filler mechanism include nozzle means which is disposed above a container to be filled so that flow of material into the container frequently is accompanied by undesirable splashing and spraying or misting and closure means for such nozzles is sometimes not entirely effective and permits dripping of the flowable material following the completion of a container filling operation. Such splashing and dripping is highly undesirable because it affects the accuracy of fill and also interferes with the sealing of the container by a sealing lid and may result in a defective seal which leads to contamination of the contents of the container. Known arrangements include reciprocating mechanisms in which a piston rod is exposed to atmosphere during some portion of the cycle with obvious potential for contamination. Other known devices simply utilize a continuous flow of product which introduce product directly to the container and which may thus interefere with sealing. Other known arrangements utilize a nozzle which is lowered into a container to be filled and is raised during filling to minimize splashing. It is also known to raise the container during filling to prevent splashing. Copending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 929,512 filed July 31, 1978 and owned by the assignee of this application discloses a sealing mechanism for applying a cover to a container in an aseptic environment which is isolated from atmosphere.